The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to a heat shield therefor.
In a gas turbine engine, rotor cavities are often separated by full hoop shells. Significant temperature difference may occur between steady state and transient operational conditions in adjacent rotor cavities. Where components which form the adjacent rotor cavities are mated by a radial interference fit, such significant temperature differences may complicate the initial radial interference fit requirements for assembly and disassembly.